


Overdrive

by Madame_Klancealot



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Decisions, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cheating, Confessions, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Shenanigans, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Cheating, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Secret Crush, So Wrong It's Right, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19344076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Klancealot/pseuds/Madame_Klancealot
Summary: Keith has been secretly crushing on his coworker for the past year. But Keith is married and his coworker has a girlfriend he loves. Nothing can or will happen since Keith knows it's wrong, but what happens at their end of the year coworker party when his coworker suddenly makes a move?





	Overdrive

Alcohol made people do stupid things.

 

Unfortunately for Keith, he was smart. A little too smart and he was hating every second of it. 

 

They had worked together almost a whole year. A year filled with staring at him, a year of sharing innocent teasing smirks. A blue wink here, a squeeze of the shoulder there. 

 

Keith knew it was nothing  _ he _ thought much about. But it was all Keith could think about. 

 

He was hyper aware of the fact that  _ he  _ was taken, so was Keith. Of course, there wasn’t more to think on or fondle about on the matter. They were both taken, simple as that. They were; are very happy. 

 

At least, Keith knew so. So why was it that every time he caught a blue wink, he felt a wave grabbing him, tugging him into the deep unknown, something that excited him. It made him wonder. 

 

What if? 

 

What if Keith hadn’t been married? What if Keith weren’t in an established relationship the past eleven years, and what if  _ his _ smile was only his alone? Alone for the taking? 

 

What if? 

 

Keith was obviously attracted to the man. His coworker, whom he hardly knew. It was wrong, these thoughts. He only met with his coworker every once in a while. The place was huge to say the least, they didn’t even work in the same department. 

 

Still, those few times Keith got to see him, talk to him, it was like a light would light up in the room, even brighter so because he was like the moon on a clear black sky, lighting up half the world. 

 

Smirking to himself, Keith was on a rise, intoxicated, vindicated. “Hey, Keith? You with us!? We’re gonna move closer to where the music is playing.” Allura, his closest friend at work, smiled happily, her eyes glassy from too much intake of alcohol.

 

The end of the year party was one many had looked forward to. Keith was new this year, so was he. 

 

Lance. 

 

Lance with the chestnut colored hair, that curled ever so slightly above the top of his ears. Lance with the mischievous smirk, and glimmer in those eyes. Those eyes. Those blue, blue eyes that could allure a whole classroom to do his biddings. Whenever Keith caught those eyes he never had the audacity to look away. They were like no other. They were a pair of eyes he would always feel lost in, the golden ring circling his pupils  like the light to an endless ocean, and Keith always had a sense when they caught their gazes, that Lance had found him, reeled him in - a current that carried him home. 

 

The evening escalated. Keith had already downed 3 beers, the sudden rush of the alcohol finally taking hold of his body. 

 

“Hey, you.” Keith heard the smoothness of his voice reach his ears through the music, his heart beating normally. 

 

They considered themselves friends. They could talk like Keith hadn’t been keeping a secret. Like he hadn’t been contemplating the what ifs that would take over his thoughts from time to time. 

 

As the night sped on, they chatted together, drank some more, sang, laughed, argued, planned a podcast that would be awesome to do together. You know, for the hell of it. 

 

His heart rate still beat normally. Keith was having fun. Fun with all of his friends, his closest coworkers - a nice evening before everyone wished each other a great summer. 

 

Lance got up from his seat. The room they had escaped to had three, maybe four other people inside, and clearly, it dragged. 

 

A whisper tickled Keith's ear, “I’m going to the bathroom.”  He heard Lance say.

 

“Come with me.” He quickly added, and Keith’s blood froze over. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Keith had no control of his legs as he got up and followed Lance to a vacant bathroom. 

They found a room filled with lockers on one side of the wall, a bathroom further inside it. Lance had to be drunk, but Keith wasn’t sure. The night and their talks had no indication whatsoever that they would find themselves alone in a secluded room with a small bathroom inside it. 

Lance cackled wildly, like he was thinking the same awful thoughts as Keith. 

“You’re a married man, Keith!” Lance cackled again, more like a guffaw or an accusation. The tone of his voice was indecipherable. But  _ he _ was the one who smooth talked Keith, he was the one who had his tan hand stroking Keith’s thigh not that long ago. And he was the one who told Keith to follow him. 

Keith was smart. Lance was smart. But why did they wind up in a lockable room hidden from the rest of the world? Why didn’t Keith just leave? He could open that door right now while Lance was in the bathroom doing his business and go find the others. He could prevent something stupid that can happen between them. 

But Keith was smart. He’ll make the right decision. 

He stayed. 

He heard a flush, then a drunken, cute giggle. Another giggle when the faucet turned on, and the turn of the lock. 

The door opened, and in the opening Keith felt his heart start to pick up its pace. 

This was bad. So bad, he thought. His lower lip quivered, cheeks burning brightly in indecision, contemplating what his next moves should be, like this were some kind of DND game. 

Lance quirked his lips into a lopsided smile. The ocean in his eyes lighting up, and he didn’t seem drunk, not at all where he stood smiling. It was like the intoxication burned away the second they both set foot into the secluded room. 

Keith got up from the stool he sat on, locking eyes with the Cuban. His smile was dangerous. It was reeling Keith in, magnetizing him, pulling him closer and closer. 

He stood in front of Lance, their locked stares never breaking. He was a couple inches shorter than Lance, standing close while he was leaned against the doorframe. 

“I-I need to pee, too.” Keith said bravely, and Lance’s dangerous smile faltered, his body swaying away from the frame to let Keith walk by. 

He closed the bathroom door, and heard the loud click of the door locking, like a hammer beating his brain. 

There was no doubt about it. He could sense the tension. Sense the want, the curiosity wafting thickly in the room. 

_ What do I do? _

This, them being in here together, it was wrong on so many levels, more than he could imagine. Here he was, locked in a small bathroom, doing his business, thinking that one of the fantasies he’s had on replay in his head was actually becoming reality. 

In his head, it was all harmless. No one was getting hurt. Because it was just that, fantasy. Not real. Just a figmentation going on in his mind. The two of them suddenly meeting in one of their large building’s bathrooms, practically begging for the other to make a stupid decision. 

But Keith was smart. 

He has a husband. Lance has a longtime girlfriend. They needed to be smart. 

The toilet flushed. He unlocked the door, the click a new swing at his head. The door then opens while he washes his hands. 

As Keith turns around, he catches a new wave and it’s dragging him like a current. Lance makes that same lopsided smile, leaning his shoulder against the door’s frame, staring in wonder at Keith with those eyes. 

Keith’s mouth hung slightly ajar at the sight, and it’s a nice sight no doubt about that. So in that very moment as he takes those three very short steps to stand in front of the Cuban, his chest spikes, heart going into overdrive. His eyes captures a new wave and he’s being pulled.

Then he stares deep into those endless pools, impossible to look away. 

Keith crookeds an inquisitive grin.  “What if I wasn’t married?” 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“And what if you didn’t have a girlfriend...Lance?” Keith continued. 

It was obvious from the look on Lance’s face that it was an unexpected question. Not only that, it was crystal clear now to Keith that they weren’t going to do anything. 

How he knew, he wasn’t sure but that look of surprise pretty much said enough. 

_ Stupid, Keith. You’re so stupid. _

His heart was still locked into overdrive, the deafening pounding reaching his ears, and he couldn’t calm it down. He had become a bomb and spilled it all out, and knew more was coming. There was no going back now. 

Lance’s smile was still placed neatly on his gorgeous face, and relief washed a little over Keith when he gestured for the two of them to sit down, sit down and talk. Nothing else. 

Because they were both smart.

So they talked. And as they talked, time sped by, quickly, and things started shifting between them. 

Suddenly Keith had his legs placed on Lance’s lap, when he asked him to do so. On autopilot, Keith did as proposed, and Lance started to ride his palms up and down Keith’s thighs, his calves - moving closer and closer to seal the gap between their hips. 

Lance had told him some personal details about himself, and Keith shared too much, but it was enough for them both to understand, that there was a mutual attraction. 

Keith blinked back unwanted tears. Could be the alcohol, could be the situation, but he still had to be smart.  

This, them here together, it could have only been a fascination. The thrill of being with a coworker, how wrong it would be, how good they know it could be, but they stayed put and continued to talk instead. 

“We can’t. You know that, Keith.” Lance said, his hands still smoothing their trail up and down Keith’s thigh, a low sigh escaping him. 

Was he mad? At Keith? At himself? At where they were now? 

Keith nodded vigorously, a faint smile barely touching his lips. “‘Course, of course, Lance! Gosh, I didn’t even think we would wind up here tonight. Hell, I thought you had been ignoring me lately…” Keith admitted, and a flash of hurt surfaced on Lance’s face. 

Keith explained why, and Lance understood what he was saying, grabbing Keith by the shoulders and circling his arms around him. “I have never meant to  ignore you, Keith. I’ve always noticed you. ‘Cept I can be honest and say that I never imagined this, us in here ever happening...But now…” He went quiet, and Keith’s heart threatened to break through. 

“This could have been so good. You and me, up against that wall. 10-15 minutes of bliss right there on the spot, but then what? We need to think of the consequences, Keith.” Lance said, and of course, there was no argument. Had Keith wanted to be reckless, he would have kissed Lance as soon as they entered the room. But, he was smart. They both were, and it hurt so much to be smart because he wanted nothing else in the universe than to kiss the man hugging him, cupping his cheeks, whispering soothing words in his ear, tempting him. 

  
  
  
  


Lance released him, pushing himself up to his feet, Keith following suit. 

The air had grown even more dense. None of them wanted to leave. But none of them wanted to do something stupid either. 

Keith released an exasperated exhale, leaning against the wall, arms crossed, staring intently at Lance. 

Lance smiled. Keith smiled back, still being entranced by those eyes, sadness finding him. “We can’t. We won’t.” Keith reminded him, and Lance moved closer nodding halfheartedly, his jawbone clenching.

Then, Lance did the unexpected. He planted the flat of his hands on the wall Keith was leaned against, one placed firmly on each side of Keith’s body, caging him. Lance moved in, cheek rubbing cheek, his pelvis crushing into Keith’s pelvis. Their mouths almost touching, breath warm. “I wish we were stupid, Keith. But we both have too much to lose... “

“I know. I know.” And with that, Lance pulled back, placing both hands on the curves of Keith’s warm cheeks. 

They stared at each other in silence, sharing a silent conversation of want, of wonder and wishful thinking. 

Lance swallowed; hard, and Keith held back from doing something stupid with all of his might, heart going straight back into overdrive, puncturing rapidly behind his bones - the door opened. 

Nothing happened between them, as it should be. They took the bus home together, hands interlocked, still living in their little bubble of what ifs until the very last second. 

When they finally had to part ways, Lance pulled Keith in whispering how they did the right thing, wishing him a good summer with his husband. 

And all Keith could think about while Lance walked away, finally releasing those blinked back tears, was how he wished he did one wrong, stupid thing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my drabbles account on IG - wanted to put it up here too. 
> 
> This one came to me after being at my own coworker party and I wanted to write it down. Haven't been able to stop thinking about this story since I wrote it, and I don't know what will happen to them when they meet again. 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for kudos and comment what you think about the ending!


End file.
